Rankiem w Imladris
by Arianka
Summary: Obrazek z Rivendell z czasów, gdy Aragorn był tylko małym Estelem. Drobiażdżek.


Wróciłam do Śródziemia. Nie wiem, jak to się stało, ale odkryłam, że mam kilka władcowych tekstów sprzed paru lat, których tu nie publikowałam. Opowiadania wiszą w necie w paru miejscach, tu obecnie wrzucam wersje przejrzane ponownie i nieco poprawione.

Dla tych, którzy nie kojarzą moich wcześniejszych opowiadań ze Śródziemia - upodobałam sobie synów Elronda. Teksty można czytać oddzielnie, ale wszystkie opowiadania dotyczące bliźniaków zazębiają się w jakiś sposób.

* * *

**Rankiem w Imladris**

Pierwsze promienie wschodzącego słońca przebijały się dopiero przez szparę w kotarach zasłaniających okno. Stanowiły miłą odmianę po ostatnich, wilgotnych dniach, lecz pora była jeszcze zbyt wczesna, by Gilraena miała cieszyć się słonecznym porankiem. Zwłaszcza, słysząc chrobot dochodzący z pokoju obok. Znów tak wcześnie… Kobieta westchnęła w duchu, wiedząc, co zaraz nastąpi. Tak jak się spodziewała, po krótkiej chwili dał się słyszeć cichy odgłos bosych stópek stąpających po posadzce.

– Mama? Śpisz?

– Tak, Estelu, śpię jeszcze. – Gilraena nadal nie zareagowała, wciąż wtulona w kołdrę. – Ty też powinieneś jeszcze spać, jest bardzo wcześnie. – Dlaczego zawsze, gdy ona posiedziała dłużej wieczorem, Estel musiał się budzić skoro świt? Akurat wczoraj zasiedziała się w Sali Kominkowej, gdyż zainteresowała ją prowadzona tam dyskusja.

– Ale ja już nie chcę spać – powiedział poważnie chłopczyk i wspiął się na łóżko. Leżąca w pościeli kobieta czuła, jak usiłował usadowić się na wysokości jej brzucha. – Mama, nie śpij! Chodźmy się ubrać – nalegał.

– Jeszcze jest za wcześnie – powtórzyła Gilraena. – Chodź, wrócimy jeszcze do twojego łóżeczka, prześpisz się trochę.

– Ale ja przecież nie chcę!

– Pośpij jeszcze, bo potem będziesz zmęczony, a dzisiaj na pewno będziesz się chciał bawić cały dzień. Przy śniadaniu będzie dla ciebie niespodzianka – powiedziała tajemniczo. Oczy dziecka natychmiast rozbłysły ciekawością.

– Jaka niespodzianka? – zapytał Estel, ciągnąc mamę za kołdrę. – No powiedz!

– Nie, teraz musisz się jeszcze troszkę przespać. – Gilraena przetarła oczy i uniosła się na łokciu. Dużo by dała w tej chwili, by móc jeszcze pospać. – Ktoś przyjechał w nocy i na pewno będzie chciał się z tobą zobaczyć – dodała. Estel siedział przez moment spokojnie, a potem nagle zsunął się z łóżka i nadal boso pobiegł do drzwi.

– Dan i Ro wrócili! – zawołał radośnie i nim jego mama zdążyła zaprotestować, nacisnął klamkę.

– Estelu, nie idź! – krzyknęła za nim. – Jest za wcześnie! – Widząc, że wołaniem nic nie wskóra, westchnęła i niechętnie odgarnęła kołdrę. Chyba nikt nie będzie zachwycony porannym hałasem…

Estel pobiegł jasnym korytarzem, śmiejąc się przy tym radośnie. Drogę znał aż za dobrze. Wystarczyło tylko dotrzeć do korytarza i skręcić w prawo. Potem już tylko trzeba było uporać się z klamką i otworzyć drzwi. Po drodze nie było żadnych schodów, których mama nie pozwalała mu pokonywać samemu. Kamienna posadzka chłodziła małe stópki, ale chłopiec był zbyt podekscytowany, by to zauważyć.

No, był na miejscu. Estel popatrzył na lśniącą klamkę odcinającą się na tle ciemnego drewna drzwi. Dlaczego ta tutaj znajdowała się wyżej niż w innych? Chłopiec wspiął się na palce i z trudem sięgnął do klamki. Drzwi otworzyły się bezszelestnie i mała postać wsunęła się do komnaty.

Mały, ruchliwy i z pewnością żywy ciężar, który wylądował nieoczekiwanie na jego nogach, był raczej gwałtownym sposobem budzenia. Co na wściekłego Balroga właziło na niego o tej porze? Co się… Elladan oprzytomniał nieco, słysząc znajomy głosik:

– Dan, nie śpij!

– Estelu, miej litość! – jęknął Elladan i wyszarpnął koc z małych rączek, które uporczywie go z niego ściągały. Nakrył się szczelniej, po cichu, lecz bez przekonania licząc, że dziecko sobie pójdzie. Tym razem naprawdę nie miał ochoty na zabawę o brzasku. Zeszłej nocy wrócili z Elrohirem bardzo późno, a że wieści, które wieźli, były ważne, nie robili po drodze więcej postojów, niż było to niezbędne. Popędzali konie, licząc na to, że odpoczną w domu. Jakoś w tej rachubie umknął im tylko fakt mieszkania pod jednym dachem z wszędobylskim chłopcem, który przez półtora roku miał dość czasu, by poznać każdy zakamarek Imladris. A Elladan miał dodatkowo tego pecha, że jego komnaty znajdowały się bliżej i Estel w pierwszej kolejności trafiał do niego.

– Ale czemu ty jeszcze śpisz? – Estel ze zniecierpliwieniem pociągnął za koc. – Chodź, ubierzemy się i pójdziemy na śniadanie – zaproponował poważnie.

– O tej porze nie ma jeszcze śniadania – mruknął Elladan zza fałd materiału. – Idź do siebie, dobrze?

– Nie, przecież ty możesz zrobić śniadanie – zauważył przytomnie Estel.

_Fakt_, pomyślał elf. Zdążył zapomnieć, a może po prostu nie myślał jeszcze dostatecznie trzeźwo, że nie warto było kłócić się z logiką dziecka, bo łatwo można się było pogubić.

– Nie możemy iść do kuchni i hałasować, wszyscy chcą mieć jeszcze spokój – spróbował mimo to. Nie zamierzał dać się wyciągnąć z łóżka, choćby Estel nie wiadomo co robił.

– Ale ty już nie śpisz i ja też. I mama też nie. – Estel i na to znalazł odpowiedź. – Ej, nie śpij! – zawołał, gdy Elladan ponownie zamknął oczy. Elf nawet nie drgnął, wciąż obstając przy swoim zamiarze nie wstawania. Estel męczył się jeszcze przez chwilę, a potem nieoczekiwanie zszedł z łóżka. Elladan odetchnął w pierwszej chwili, ale zamiast odgłosu zamykanych drzwi usłyszał chrobot w okolicy biurka.

– Estelu, co robisz? – spytał przezornie. Nie chciał nawet wiedzieć, co chłopiec właśnie przestawiał.

– Szukam ubrania – padła odpowiedź. Elladan zareagował z opóźnieniem; dopiero wtedy, gdy usłyszał huk przewracanego krzesła. Najwyraźniej chłopiec chciał je przesunąć, by dostać się do szafy. Z tym, że zamiast je przestawić, wywrócił je, na szczęście nie na siebie. Estel obrócił się, spłoszony, ale gdy zobaczył, że Elladan usiadł w końcu, gotowy do interwencji, uśmiechnął się szeroko.

– Nie śpisz! – Wobec takiej sytuacji chłopiec wziął stojące przy biurku buty i przyniósł je do łóżka. Elladan odruchowo strząsnął je z czystej pościeli, nie mając już nawet ochoty skomentować.

– To idziemy na śniadanie? – ponowił pytanie Estel, patrząc na elfa z wyczekiwaniem.

– A sprawdzałeś już, czy Elrohir śpi?


End file.
